Flotsam and Jetsam
by DemonTrapsAndVervain
Summary: Annie finally found what was keeping her on Earth: She had to save the World. Now it was time for her to be with George, Nina, Eve and Mitchell, for the Eternity. But everything tumbled down. Someone decided she wasn't quite done yet. Thrown out of Purgatory, she landed in the Batcave, and found two Hunters in plaid shirts. Will she be able to find her way back to her Loved Ones?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! _

_For months I've had this Fanfiction idea in my mind and I wasn't sure whether to do it or not. But now.. Ta da! I've finally decided myself to write it. It's my first Crossover Fanfiction, so please, if you don't like it and if you have some tips and tricks to tell me so I can improve my writing, Review! I alwaaaays love it when people read my work and comment it._

_About the Fanfiction : _

_The story is settled at the finale episode of the S4 of Being Human, and after the beginning of the S8 of Supernatural, right after Dean got out of Purgatory. This will be a short fanfiction, so I'm going not going to focus on some stuff like the story of the tablets and the mess between the two brothers. The story will be mostly written with Annie's point of view, maybe there will be exceptions though. _

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything about Supernatural or Being Human**

* * *

As I open my eyes, all I can see is the orange tint of the fire around me. I feel hot, but the flames don't hurt me. I'm already dead, after all. I slowly realize what I've done. I saved the World. I killed the Old Ones, along with baby Eve, to save the World from Vampires and Chaos.

Baby Eve. At the thought of the baby's death, my heart clenches. This poor little girl didn't deserve to save the World. She was supposed to grow up, graduate to High School, get married and have kids, human kids, and make awesome teas like I would have taught her. She was only a few months old but I believe now she can join her parents in the After Life.

"Eve?" I yell through the burning room. "Eve?" I repeat, desperately. I hope I find her soon, because it's my duty to bring her to George and Nina.

Suddenly, I hear a creaking. As I look up, a door, probably made of oak or some brown wood, has appeared there, in front of me. It's not burning, so it has to be the right one. A bright and wonderful white light is coming from the inside, and it's so beautiful. Maybe Baby Eve is waiting inside? I have to go check if she is alright.

I slowly walk toward the door. I finally realize that, if I step inside, there was no coming back. I won't be able to look after Tom, I won't be able to stop Hal from his nature, and I won't be able to learn more about Alex and teach her some ghost tricks. But, deep inside, I know I have to do it, and I don't worry about them. Tom and Hal will look after each others, and Alex will be the ghost of the House. I just hope she doesn't change the schedule I made for the chores.

I open the door wider. I can already hear Eve's funny gurgles. Maybe George, Nina and Mitchell are waiting for me? I hope we can make tea, in the after life. I stop, and turn around. The flames are now starting to tackle the frame of the room. This won't last long before it falls in ashes. I have to go, now.

I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and I walk in.

As I open my eyes, what I see is not what I expected at all. There was no Eve, no Mitchell, no Nina, no George. There was only a gun pointed at me. What's happening? I widen my eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" A man with a low voice and a strong accent shouts. He is standing a few meters away from me.

I watch the man aiming his gun at me. He looks rough and unfriendly. He is wearing a plaid shirt with jeans, and his hair is short and a bit messy. I can notice that his eyes are green, and they look sad. When I look around, I feel like bags of wet sand are thrown over my shoulders. There's guns everywhere: on the walls, on the desk... everywhere. I look at the door and think. Should I disappear, should I scare him, or should I just run away so I look normal? Wait... How can he see me?

"Wait, you can see me? Like, really?" I ask, sounding surprised. I wonder how ist is even possible.

"No shit, Sherlock." The man rolled his eyes. "Who are you?" He yelled, loading his gun.

I gasp, then raise my hands in surrender. I know I'm dead but I don't want to be shot. I don't like guns. It remembers that Owen used to have a gun and I have always been afraid of this.

I hear someone running down a corridor, then a man opens the door and walks in. He's tall, like... really tall. His hair is long and he's wearing a plaid shirt as well. When I glance between the two men, I can see that they have the same.. something. I can't put my finger on it yet. They may be brothers cousins, I don't have a clue.

"Who's she?" The taller man asks.

"I don't know, she came out of my wardrobe like in frigging Narnia!" The man with the sad green eyes shouted again.

I look behind me quickly. How did I do that?

"Who are you?" The other says, his accent as strong as the man with the gun.

"If only you gave me time to reply, God!" I say, losing my temper slightly. Then two men look at me with a weird look. "Please, can you put your gun down?" I ask him. It's worth a try.

"Not yet." The shorter man says, a chuckle coming from his mouth.

"Dean, I don't think she's going to hurt us." The taller man put a hand on the other's shoulder.

So the name of the angry man was Dean. That was a first. But, hey, what did long-hair-guy just say? Did he just assume I was weak? I suddenly feel the urge to show them what I can do, but I quickly push the thought away. They'd only want to shoot me.

"Hey, that's not true! I kill vampires, yes I do!" I say, pointing at myself with a proud smug. Take that.

"How do you know about Vampires!?" Dean shouts again. He is stressing, and I don't like him.

"I know about vampires, werewolves, and ghosts. And zombies and succubuses, too." I say. I've never thought about how many supernatural creatures I've met before, and this is making me shiver a little.

"Okay, I don't know what the fuck is going on in here, but I think we should talk about this quietly." The taller man says, putting his hand in front of him slowly. He is nicer than his brother, cousin, or whatever. "My name is Sam, and this Dean, my Brother. Can you just... introduce yourself, and tell us why you're here?" Sam speaks quietly, giving me a small smile.

I quickly glance at the Dean guy. I wonder how he can keep his gun so steady, because he's been aiming at me for now ten minutes. I take a deep breath, slowly, and try to not sound too crazy.

"My name is Annie, and I'm.. dead. Well, I'm dead but I'm a Ghost. By the way I... I didn't mean to.. appear in your wardrobe, sorry." I say, twisting my hands together. The two men look at me, perplex. "Boo?" I almost scream, with a slight smile on my face, and it sounds almost as a question.

Dean's hands clench around the gun, and I think it was not a really good idea to tell them who I am.

"Why are you here?" Sam asks me.

How would I know? Duh.

"I don't know, I was about to go to the Purgatory and..." I start.

Dean's eyes widen, and I can feel that he's way angrier than before. Or maybe it's not angriness... Maybe it's fear.

"How do you know about the Purgatory!?" Dean says, before stepping forward.

I'm too scared to scream. As Dean comes forward, he puts the tip of the gun on my forehead. I close my eyes.

"I went there before, please don't shoot I am not here to do anything this is just a mistake please don't shoot." I whisper really quickly.

The barrel of the gun is cold against my forehead. I don't want to get shot, yet I am curious on what sensation it would do. Would I bleed, would the bullet go through my head or would it just leave a hole there, between my two eyebrows?

"Dean, Stop!" I hear Sam yell. He pulls Dean away from me.

I finally take a deep breath. I just stare between the two brothers, wondering what would happen next.

"Okay... Annie. Dean and I are Hunters. We hunt supernatural creatures." Sam explains to me.

So, the two guys in plaid shirts were hunting supernatural creatures, like me. Somehow, I start to get a wrong feeling about this situation.

"Are you going to kill me?" I ask, trying not to sound too scared.

"Sounds like a plan..." Dean starts. I really don't like him.

"No!" Sam shakes his head, then gives a look at his brother. "You should explain the situation to us, so we can figure out why you appeared there." He adds.

I prefer that. Then suddenly, I remember that I don't know where I am, and why they speak like this. They're really weird.

"Follow me, we'll go talk in the common room." Sam tilts his head to the side to show me the exit.

I just nod. As I walk past Dean, he is staring at me threateningly. Usually, I'd just give the person a smile, or pull a funny face so they stop looking at me, but this time I just look down. I really don't want to get in trouble with him.

"Where am I, by the way? I ask as we reach the common room. "I mean, what city?" I precise after a second.

"We're in a little city called Lebanon." Sam tells me.

As I sit down, I just give him a look. It doesn't help me as much as I thought, because I've never heard of such a city.

"What region? I thought I was good at geography but I really don't know that city." I laugh.

"The country's pretty big you know, There's no way you could learn all the city names." Sam chuckles. I think he doesn't hate me like his brother does. "We're in Kansas." He adds.

"Good joke, but really, where are we? Kansas doesn't even sound so British." I chuckle.

Sam stops laughing, and now he is staring at me with wide eyes. Dean arrives behind Sam, and leans on his arm on the huge table. He looks surprised as well.

"I knew you had an accent..." Sam mumbles. "Where do you come from?" He questions me, leaning forward.

"Bristol?" I almost ask. "But actually I lived in Barry Island, in Wales, before I arrive there." I try to explain as quick as possible.

Why do I feel like a freak? I mean, I'm a ghost, I appeared in a damn wardrobe, yet they're shocked because I come from Bristol?

"Annie," Sam pauses. "You're no longer in the United Kingdom." He tells me. Then, he turns and looks at his brother, who looks down to glance back at him.

"Where am I, then?" I raise both of my eyebrows.

"You're in Lebanon, Kansas... In the USA." Dean says, a concerned frown on his face.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

I hope you liked this first Chapter! Please REVIEW, so I can know what you think about the plot, and about my writing! :)

Thanks for reading! xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything about Being Human and Supernatural. **

* * *

"USA? Like, the real USA?" I stammer out. I still can't believe that I teleported myself oversea.

"Yeah." Sam smiles. "You must be pretty badass to do something like this." He says.

"Oh, you know it's not a big deal." I blush, and chuckle. I'm not used to receive compliments, so I'm enjoying them.

"So, could you tell me more about how you got there? Did you do it on purpose or?" Sam asks, leaning forward so he can hear me better.

I didn't know where to start. Should I tell them the whole story, or just what's necessary? I think I'm still in denial of what happened, because it doesn't hurt much, yet. I just feel a little tense, I hope it just stays like that.

"Well, I..." I start, before Dean interrupts me.

"What's your last name?" He asks, before opening his laptop. I bet he's going to do research about me. I think that's really rude of him, but I don't say anything. I invaded their home, so it seems legit from him to be wary.

"Sawyer. Annie Sawyer." I repeat my full name, just incase he forgot it. He doesn't seem like someone who would remember names. I see him type my name on the keyboard.

"So, you were going to tell us about..." Sam frowns.

"Yes, sorry." I apologize. He must think I'm clumsy. "My two friends, George and Nina, they were werewolves, and they had a baby. Something happened to them, and they had to go." I pause. I don't want to remember. "Baby Eve was the first of her kind, the first baby with two werewolves as parents, so the oldest Vampires of the Earth wanted to take her away from us. somehow we figured out that Eve was the War Child, and she had to die to save the World." My voice gets lower.

"What did you do, is the Baby still alive?" Dean asks. I congrat myself, because I finally caught his attention.

"I..." I gulp. Why should I tell them? They're strangers, and they wouldn't understand. But I say it anyway. "I blew up myself with the baby and killed most of the Old Ones in the process." I finally say. "They say I saved the World." I try to joke, but the smile doesn't seem on my face.

"I'm sorry about that, Annie." Sam tries to empathize, but I don't listen to him. I don't want him to tell me he's sorry. It's done, and that's it.

"Then, I found a door that was supposed to lead to the Purgatory, so I could find Baby Eve, Mitchell, George and Nina, but instead I landed there, in the middle of Bloody America." I sigh, a little frustrated.

"Well, that's wicked." Dean scoffs sarcastically. Ha, ha.

"I promise you we're going to find a way to bring you back Home with your friends." Sam says. I trust him, really.

"What? Sammy, we've got stuff to do, we don't have time for that..." Dean tries to argue.

"I could help you!" I blurt out without thinking. Why did I say this?

"And how could you possibly help us, Annie?" Dean chuckles at me.

My mind goes blank. I don't know what to say, I don't remember what I wanted to do to help. the Grumpy brother looks at me with a mocking look, which stresses me more than anything. I have to think of what I was doing to help Mitchell, George, Nina, Tom and Hal. That's it! I finally remember.

"I can make tea?" I almost whisper.

As I say this, I finally realize how... useless I was. I was just wandering around like a ghost, making tea and plannings and chores and I was annoying everyone. Dean laughs out loud, and he's right about it.

"You told us you were killing Vampires?" Sam reminds me. Dean gives him a look, and I just smile wide.

"Yes, yes I can! And, I can use my Ghost powers to do so! Plus, I'm already dead so you won't have to worry about me!" I say, almost screaming in a high-pitched voice. I just hope they agree, so I am not useless anymore.

"Sam, I gotta talk to you." Dean says, clearly annoyed. I wish I knew why he hates me so much.

The two Hunters to in the corridor to talk, but what they didn't know is that I can still hear them a little bit.

"... not going to go hunt with frigging Casper!" I hear Dean shout quietly.

"...lost... don't think she's bad..."Sam replies, sounding calm as always.

"Come on, Sam! ... a ghost, and ghosts are no good... she'll screw us." Dean argues once again.

"we'll take care of that... gets bad." Sam sighs.

A few moments later, the two Brothers came back. Dean looks even angrier than before, and Sam no longer looks peaceful. I decide to speak up, because I know they don't want me to be there. Yes, even Sam. I think that for them, I'm just some problem to deal with. I wished we could be friends but I think I'm wrong.

"You know, I could hear you." I say calmly. Sam looks guilty, but Dean doesn't. He almost looks triumphant. "Don't worry, Casper is going to leave and you two will forget me." I stop speaking, before disappearing.

I appear outside of the weird House. I don't even know if it's a House, I've never seen no many guns in the same place. I find a bench, not far away from the entry. I literally collapse on it. I'm tired. I'm dead, I'm not supposed to be tired. I wipe my eyes quickly. I was ony feeling this tiredness when I was with Baby Eve. The little girl was making me climb upstairs and downstairs maybe twenty times per day, but I didn't care, I was her care taker. I had to do it for George and Nina. I miss Nina so much. I've never had a friend like this before, she was strong, determined, she made George happy and she liked my tea.

I was about to go back inside when the two Hunters walked out.

"Where are you going?" I tell Sam, wiping my eyes quickly with my grey sleeves.

"On a Hunt. Wanna come?" He asks me, smiling warmly.

I nod quickly, and glance at Dean, waiting for a snarky remark from him. Nothing. I follow them until we reach a car. I assume it's their's. As I can read, it's a Chevy Impala, registered in Kansas. The car looks pretty good, and somehow I couldn't imagine them with any other car. It suits them.

"What do we hunt?" I ask Sam as I get into the back seat.

"A Ghost. You're gonna see how we deal with them, American style." He flashes me a smirk, and Sam rolls his eyes.

I know this was supposed to hurt me, but I promise myself I won't let him do so.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Here's Chapter 2! Please review and tell me what you think about it so far. I know, this Fanfic's a bit slow for now but I need to settle down the story before getting into action.

Keep reading, there will be Action in the next Chapter!

Thanks for reading! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything about Supernatural and Being Human.**

* * *

I watch Dean and Sam get inside the car. Sam has to fold himself into the tiny car, and I would laugh if I wasn't so stressed about going hunting. Dean gets in and takes his place at the Driver's seat. If he treats his car like he treated me a few hours ago, I wonder how the engine is still alive.

"I missed you, Baby." Dean says, stroking the wheel with a wide grin on his lips. I widen my eyes. Did he really call his car 'Baby'? I glance at Sam, and the tall man doesn't even look surprised. Was it usual for Dean to act like this?

"Did he call the car 'Baby'?" I ask Sam as I lean down to him.

"I can hear you." Dean rolls his eyes at me, before turning the engine on. "You're the first Ghost to get in that car, so I expect you to respect her." He adds, much to my surprise. He pushes the accelerator pedal, and drives away from their weird house.

"Her? The-the car?" I blurt out. That was worse than I expected.

"Annie, don't worry about that." Sam says, calmly. I notice his wide smile, and I think that he wants to laugh.

"Yeah, do that." Dean adds with an annoyed scoff. Staying with him will be really tough. I don't think I'll can handle his behavior with me during a long time. A minute after, I see Dean insert a cassette into the reader of the car. As the music starts, I furrow my brows faintly. Classic Rock. It looks like Dean and Sam have been raised only by a Father, and that they somehow kept living like him.

I stare at the landscape through the window. The sun's dying slowly, and it's beautiful. As a child, I always wanted to travel to some place in the USA and stay there for a few weeks. I didn't really like Bristol, I thought it was a boring town. But then, I died. And my American dreams died with me. I didn't want to go away from home, I was feeling good, I was Home. But I left, even though I didn't want to. Mitchell, George and Nina moved to Barry Island when I got dragged to Purgatory, and when I came back, I didn't have a choice. Honolulu Heights was now my new Home. I didn't like it at first: too much stairs, too much rooms, and that horrible decoration... And now I finally realize that I miss it. The decoration wasn't that awful, and I liked the Hawaii landscape on the wall.

"Annie?" I hear Sam call my name, and I snap out of my thoughts. "Wanna learn more about how to hunt?" He asks me with a warm smile. I think he guessed that I was lost in my thoughts.

"Of course!" I say as I lean closer to Sam to listen. I'm glad he trusts me, because I finally feel useful.

"Okay, let's begin. The first thing is, that we don't hunt Ghosts just because we don't like them." Sam speaks, watching me. "If we hunt them, it's because they hurt human people, and we can't let them do this without fighting back." He explains to me. I nod, and I understand what he means. If ghosts are a threat to human life, I understand that they have to be zapped.

"The second thing is how to fight the ghosts when attack. Ghosts can't be in contact with iron and salt." Sam tells me, making my eyes widen slightly.

"What you mean is that if I touch iron or salt, I just disappear?" I ask him, a bit worried by that thought. He nods faintly. I'll have to be careful.

"Don't worry," He says. "We charged the guns with salt rounds, so you will just have to aim and shoot." He reassures me.

"No, it will be fine. I don't really like guns." I quickly reply so we don't waste more time. Now they might start thinking that I'm useless. For a moment, I don't care. I won't hold a gun just to save my life. I'm already dead. "Okay, okay." I brush it off. Next thing?" I add.

"Third thing is, how to... eliminate them for good." He says, running a hand through his hair absent-mindedly. He looks at me and watches my reaction. I just smile at him because I want him to trust me. If that ghost kills people, we have to 'kill' it back.

"Oh, I know how to do that." I sit up as I remember what Mitchell taught me. I don't talk about Mitchell though, because if they know that I was in love with a vampire, I'm afraid they don't trust me anymore. "I remember that this vampire, Herrick, wanted to make me disappear so he threatened to burn my house down." I explain. "But we stopped him before he could approach my House." I say proudly.

Sam doesn't mock me, so I guess it's a good way to process. I glance quickly at Dean, and this one doesn't react. I can't tell if it's because he doesn't care, of because I'm right. I hope it's the second one.

"That can be a way to eliminate them," He agrees. "but you know, a lot of ghosts are out there, and it wouldn't be really... discreet, you know." Sam explains. He's totally right. "So, we found another way to kill them for good." He adds.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"We salt and burn the bones." He just says, as if it was normal.

"Oh." I just say. Then, I realize what it means. "Oh!" I say, a bit louder. I suddenly remember one thing: I've always told my mother that I wanted to be incinerated. If my body would have burnt like I wanted to, I wouldn't be there, and I wouldn't have met George and Nina and Mitchell.

"It's the best way to process." Sam tells me. "It assures us that the ghost won't be back afterwards." He adds.

"Mhm." I mumble. "That's all the rules for the Ghost hunt?" I say, trying to joke, but failing.

"It must be the last one because we've arrived." Dean says before Sam could reply. Then, he turns the engine off and Sam looks at me.

"Ready?" the tall brother asks me.

I'm too stressed to reply back, so I just nod, as always.

* * *

I stand in front of the house, staring at the huge building. It's a really old-looking house, with three floors and a lot of windows. I don't have a good feeling about that house.

"The bodies are buried into the back yard, I'll take care of them." I hear Sam say. "You stay with Annie." He adds.

"Why me?" Dean mumbles like a little kid.

"We've always worked like that. I salt and burn the bodies, and you play the bait. You go with Annie and if something happens to her, it will be your fault." Sam threatens Dean before walking away.

I glance at Dean next to me, and he doesn't look pleased at all. Why does he hate me so much?

"Follow me, Casper." He says, heading towards the entry of the House. I do what he says, and I follow him. When we walk in, the house is dirty, and there is dust and spider webs everywhere. It's also really dark inside, and I think that we should have waited tomorrow morning to come here.

"Don't do anything, just wait and watch." Dean tells me. I don't agree with that.

"Sam told me I could help..." I start arguing.

"And I'm not Sam, so you stay there and you don't touch anything." He says harshly. I glare at him and fold my arms.

The suddenly, Dean takes his gun from the back of his pants and aims it at me, loading the gun. I widen my eyes raises my hands in surrender. I thought that maybe one day he would have understood that I'm not a bad person, but maybe he just doesn't want to see it. I close my eyes, and wait for him to shoot.

"Annie, move!" He says, looking behind me. I notice a mirror in front of me, and look at it. I widen my eyes as I see there's two ghosts behind me, two children. Their clothes are old and splattered with blood. That's why Dean was aiming the gun at me.

Not wasting another second, I disappear and teleport myself behind Dean. The hunter aims one of the two children and shoots, making the ghost disappear. The other one is clever, and appears behind us. I teleport myself again, next to the bag Dean left near the door. I hear Dean shoot, over and over again, always missing the ghost kid. I try to think of how I can help. Quickly, I kneel next to the bag and search through it. I see the pack of salt and grab it.

I hear Dean growl and as I glance to him, I see that he's reloading his gun. I don't think twice and I teleport myself in front of him to cover him while he reloads the gun. I throw salt at the little ghosts, but they keep appearing, again and again.

I run out of Dean's way as the gun is finally full again. He shoots the first child, and I see the other child appear closer to us. I try to throw salt at him but he jerks the pack away from my hands.

"You stupid brat!" I yell at him in a high-pitched voice. I watch him disappear when Dean shoots him.

They both appear again, side by side, a threatening look into their eyes. Suddenly, the two ghosts start burning, much to my surprise. I watch them turn into ashes, and I glance at Dean.

"So, that's it?" I ask. He looks at me and shrugs a shoulder. A few seconds after, I hear Sam run into the House, trying to catch his breath.

"There's one left!" He says between two gasps.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks his brother, a frown on his face. I glance between the two Hunters.

"I didn't find the Mother's body, her bones were not buried with her children's." Sam explains.

I quickly look around, and I notice that there are pictures everywhere. In one of the pictures, I notice that a woman with a strict face and cold eyes is holding the two ghost kids on her lap. Where was she now?

As I look at the two Brothers, I see someone standing behind them. I wish it wasn't who it was. The Ghost of the Mother was there, and she doesn't look as inoffensive as her children.

She makes Sam and Dean fly at both sides of the room, and I gasp as the two hunters both hit the wall behind me before falling on the floor. I glare at the ghost, and she replies by a wide and evil smirk. Slowly, she walks closer to me, and as I step back, I see Dean loading his gun and aiming at her. The Ghost is now in front of me and I decide to not do anything, so I let her come closer and wait for Dean to shoot her.

Suddenly, she vanishes, but Dean shoots anyway. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, and disappear. She was smarter than all of us. She made Dean shoot me, and now she is going to defeat them. I blink, and when I open my eyes, I'm surrounded by the dark. Where am I? Is that where ghosts go when they are shot? I close my eyes and concentrate. "I need to go back to the House." I think.

It works, and I teleport myself back into the House. As I look around, I see that the Ghost is playing with them, and suddenly I feel angry. I feel angry because she's smarter than me, and because I got shot because of her. Suddenly, I growl and teleport in front of her, and put my hands on both sides of her head. My eyes turn electric blue, and I take a deep breath. She screams, and slowly I see her, being less and less powerful, less and less present. Before vanishing completely, I smirk at her, the same way she smirked at me. I got my revenge.

When I turn and look at the two Hunters, they stare at me with wide eyes. And I feel proud.

"Did you just.. exorcised a Ghost?" Sam asks me. His forehead is bleeding, the Ghost must have hit him or something.

"I do that when I'm angry." I shrug, trying to sound casual.

Sam lets out a short breath, and chuckles.

"Thank you, for saving us." the tall Hunter says. I nod and smile. I'm glad I was useful tonight.

As I glance at Dean, the grumpy Hunter looks... puzzled. I hope that now he knows that I'm not a bad Ghost.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

Here you go for the Chapter 3! I hope you liked it!

Please **REVIEW**, so I can know what you think about this story! x


	4. Chapter 4

Read the Author's note at the end of the Chapter, please. This is important.

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything about Being Human or Supernatural.**

* * *

I collapse on the bed, my head hitting the fluffy white pillow and my hair spreading on it. It was good to finally lay down! I look around curiously, and sigh in relief. No weapons. Sam told me I could use this room while I was there, I was glad he didn't tell me something about the fact that ghosts didn't sleep. I asked him if there was an empty room, and he simply told me to come there. He's a nice guy.

As I sit down, I run a hand through my hair, and yawn. Why am I tired? Ghosts are never tired. Except me. Since a while now, I feel like I'm about to fall apart, like I'm about to disappear. This feeling is really strange because I've never felt like this before... Before George died. I think it's because I have no reason to stay here anymore. Because, I stayed here for Mitchell and George and Nina, and when they were all gone, I had Eve. Now she's gone too and I'm here, in bloody Kansas, hunting ghosts and...

A knock on the door. I sigh, and rub my face with my hand.

"Come in." I say, sleepily. That was a good thing that Sam came to see me, I had a lot of questions to ask him about how we're going to fix my problem.

"Hey..." He says. His voice doesn't sound the same as before, it's rough and low. I look up, and I notice that it's not Sam.

"Dean?" I say, quite surprised by who my visitor is.

"I just wanted to talk to you," he pauses. "just to.. to explain my behavior today." Dean finishes, and rubs the back of his neck with hiw hand.

"Hm..." I just mumble. I don't really know what to answer to this.

"Okay." he coughs. "I wanted to apologize myself, I haven't been really... gentle with you today." He says, before looking away. I don't think it's usual for him to apologize.

"No, shit." I snap, not really harshly, though.

"I'm sorry but I thought you were... evil. I thought you were here to try to mess with Sammy and I and... I made a mistake." He explains quickly. _He wants to protect his Brother, it's obvious._ I tell myself.

"You know, I didn't mean to appear here." I say in a low voice. No, I shouldn't apologize, this is not my fault if I landed in his wardrobe.

"I know, Annie. This is just there's a lot going on for Sam and I lately, and I thought someone sent you here." The Hunter says. He sounds really worried about this. Who would send me to hurt them?

"I understand, I think." I stammer slightly. "I know that it may be suspicious to find a ghost in a wardrobe." I chuckle. He smiles lightly. "What changed your mind?" I ask, my look snapping it at him.

"You saved us, tonight." He just says. "Sam and I didn't have enough salt rounds, and she was about to kill us." Dean explains, taking a few steps towards me.

As the Hunter sits on the bed, I glance at him, and then stare. I didn't see it before but he has freckles, all over his face. He has long eyelashes as well, and his eyes are emerald green. I can even see that he has little scars on his forehead, cheeks and bottom lip. He might be a Hunter since he was strong enough to hold a gun. I think I stared at him for too long, because he was now facing me, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Are you alright?" He asks, and I just shake my head to stop looking at him.

"Yeah! yeah I am. And you know, it's not a big deal, about the Ghost. She made me angry when she made you shoot me." I say, and I instantly bring my hand to my stomach. It doesn't hurt as much as it did before, now it feels like a blow.

"Oh, sorry about that too." Dean chuckles. And I laugh along with him.

"It's nothing, I'm still alive, kind of." I flash him a smile. I can't stay mad at him. He's funny, protective over his Brother, and he's got charism too. No, I can't stay mad at him.

"I'm gonna let you rest now." He says, and stands up. I nod and watch him leave. Before closing the door behind himself, I see him looking at me. His eyes were no longer threatening and full of angriness, and I am glad we cn finally be friends now.

"Do you need anything?" I ask, and I give him a questioning look.

"I read the article about your Death." He says softly. My eyes fly open. I completely forgot he googled my name earlier. "I'm sorry about what happened. Your fiancé was a douche. Well, he still is." He adds before giving me a warm smile.

I stare at the door after Dean left. That was an interesting, yet confusing talk.

* * *

**Next Day**

As I sit up in the bed, I see thin rays of sun pass through the curtains. I sigh. I really miss the warmth of the Sun on my skin, as much as the feeling of the rain. I've been awake all night, trying to find solutions to the huge problem I've got. How the Hell do I find my door, now? I bring my knees to my chest and sigh. Everything has to be damn hard all the time.

I hear people talking. The Brothers are awake, so now I can join them in the common room. As I close my eyes to appear there, I let out a short chuckle and shake my head. If I want to stick around, I have to act normal. Not Ghosty. So, I head towards the door, and walk out, as casually as possible. When I reach the common room, the two Hunters look at me.

"Hi? You look like you've seen a Ghost?" I just say, hoping that a joke like that will do. I tense.

"Hey Annie." Sam answers, not hiding his amusement. I smile cheerfully at him. My joke worked.

"Hey." Dean says, looking at me.

I nod at him, flushing as his eyes are on me. Why do I have to react like this? I walk to the huge table in the middle of the room, and sat down on a chair, pulling one of my knees to my chest. The two brothers are working silently, Sam with his computer, and Dean with a mysterious and old Journal which makes me curious as Hell.

Dean looks up, and I just look away awkwardly. As I hear him chuckle, I guess he figured out I was eyeing the Journal.

"You know, you can talk, we ain't gonna shoot you." Dean says as his american accent shows up.

I look at him, and nod, slowly. I stay quiet for a moment. I really don't want to bother them but, I can't keep all my questions for myself.

"What is this Journal?" I ask, sounding unsure.

"That's our Dad's Journal. He has collected informations about every supernatural creatures he had met and hunted during his life." Dean explains to me.

"Oh, well that looks pretty huge. How did you guys started hunting?" I ask randomly without thinking before.

When I look between the two Brothers, I know that I shouldn't have brough this up. I hear Sam clear his throat, yet Dean is the one who speaks up first.

"We have been doing this since we're kids." He says. "Out Dad raised us like this, when you would learn how to do math, we would learn how to load a gun." He adds, making me sigh a little. That's sad. The kids didn't even have a choice... I don't know their Dad but I'm sure he wasn't the kind of Dad you'd hug when you're sad, or the kind you'd cry when you had an injury.

"Oh... I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that it was none of my business and.." I start apologizing.

"It's alright, really. We got over it." Sam reassures me before I can even explain myself.

I nod softly, and as the two Hunters are back into their research, I lean my forehead on my knee. I now understand why it is hard for them to trust supernatural creatures. The two boys have been raised to kill them. I sigh softly as I slowly realize that, for their own good, I must find my way out of this World that I didn't belong to.

"Sammy, I've got an idea." Dean tells Sam, making the taller brother's head snap up.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my brows furrowed.

"We're looking for a way to send you back where you were supposed to go." Sam explains much to my surprise. They interrupted whatever they were doing to help me. I fight back the urge to hug them both.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam finally asks his brother.

"Let me tell you." Dean says before launching into his explanation. "I thought that, instead of running around trying to find that door, we could ask someone to make it appear for us." Dean finishes, before glancing at me.

"Who?" Sam questions his brother, cluelessly.

"We could ask Crowley." Dean says as he shrugs a shoulder.

"Are you crazy? He doesn't like us." Sam shakes his head.

"Who's Crowley?" I question the two Brothers, hesitantly.

"The King of Hell." The two men answer at the same time. I widen my eyes. How could they even know him?

"Wait, you're telling me that you guys have the King of Hell in your friends? Like, you go to tea parties and stuff?" I ask them sarcastically. The whole situation's making me go insane.

"Look, that might be a solution." Dean tries to convince me and Sam.

I shake my head, and lean on the table. I know that if I speak, I'll be useless, so I'll just... get along. Maybe he's not that bad, this Crowley guy.

"Yeah, I'm in." Sam sighs after a minute of reflexion. "Annie?" He looks at me.

"I'm dead, I guess he can't do much more to hurt me." I say, before shrugging lazily.

They both stand up, and I see Sam closing his laptop.

"Prepare the stuff, Sammy. We've got a date." Dean says, bringing his hands together.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE (Important) :**_

Hi guys, first of all, if you're reading this, it means that you've been reading this fanfic, and I thank you for that. I am going to stop writing it, though.

I don't like the way I wrote this Fanfic, I even hate it. I mean, it sounded way better in my head. The way I wrote it doesn't suit with the plot, and I shouldn't have centered this fanfiction on Annie, but on Sammy and Dean as well. I've done a big mistake by starting like that and I have to admit that I'm disappointed of myself... I don't want to write this fanfic anymore. When I was at the second chapter, I was already not proud of my work, but I told myself I should keep writing, to finish the fanfic. But now I don't like it at all.

I'm actually super frustrated about my decision. I never wanted things to go that way, and I am not happy with myself ditching a wory I have been thinking of for weeks.

This is the reasons why I'm going to stop writing this fanfiction. Maybe that one day, I'll find an interest in it again and start writing again, improving the way I wrote this story. I'm sorry for those I might disappoint, I wish I could start over and do things right.

Thank you for taking an interest in my work. I love you all. xx


End file.
